FAR (series)
'''FAR, '''formerly referred to as '''Fossils & Archaeology '''after the mod central to it, is a Minecraft Survival SinglePlayer (SSP) series based around both progressing in the Fossils & Archaeology Revival mod (the original stated purpose) and additionally, as of now, exploring through various other dimensions. The series has been one of the longest-running series on the channel, going through several hiatuses due to either burnout or technical difficulties, or a combination of both. History Initial Run The first six videos were longer than the later ones on average, and ran from Oct 22, 2018 to Dec 30 of the same year. They differ significantly in tone and are all done in Minecraft 1.7.10. Many of them were uploaded when there was nothing else to upload, and uploads were weekly rather than daily. First Hiatus and Return The episodes stopped being recorded after episode 6, and after its upload on December 30, the series went on hiatus until August 16, 2019, with Episode 7, the first one to be subtitled, "Ceratofailure." Whilst Isaac tried to get back into the series, only episodes 7 and 8 followed the formula established by the first six episodes. Additionally ,Episode 7 introduced individual titles for the episodes, rather than them just being referred to by episode number. Change of Version and Expansion Starting with Episode 9, "As Alive As The Dodo", the series moved to Minecraft 1.12.2, the most recent version that Fossils & Archaeology Revival was on, and all mods were either updated or replaced; notably, RunnerCraft was removed, and replaced with the Additions mod, which was used to custom-implement a set of tools called "Whitemetal." (Later name-changed to "Lightmetal.") Additional mods were also added to the series over time, in particular Silent's Gems and Silent Gear, along with Additions being used to provide solutions to difficulties in exploring (caused by frequent out-of-memory errors) such as an alternative means to get Tar. Java Upgrade During this second run, Isaac upgraded the Java he was using with MultiMC (the launcher used for the series) to a 64-bit version rather than the 32-bit version that MultiMC was using at the time, allowing him to increase the maximum amount of memory in use and thus in turn fix the exploration issues. It was at this time that Fossils And Archaeology: Alpha Exploration effectively became irrelevant after one episode. Due to the greater emphasis on exploration, the series was renamed "FAR" partway through this update, with this being reflected in the titles of videos starting with episode 17. This run continued until the upload of Episode 23, "MORE DNA!", on September 9, 2019. Second Hiatus From the 9th all the way up to November 28th of the same year, FAR was neither uploaded nor recorded, as issues abounded with the upload of Episode 24. Third Run However, on November 28th, 2019, Thanksgiving Day, Episode 24 was finally uploaded. In a video released on the same day, it was stated that FAR would alternate days with 1.13 Modded Survival and Airforge, two series that now ran concurrently with it.